A Snake In The Lions Den
by drowningmysorrow
Summary: Harry was quite sure that he would have looked better in silver and green. Dark!Harry Smart!Harry
1. Darke Magicke Encyclopedia

Hey, I need some help finding a story. It's Harry Potter (of course, ehehe) and well what I remember is that Harry is in his first year, and its winter (maybe) and he's wearing a scarf/gloves that Snape bought for him when he was younger, Harry doesn't know they're from Snape though. Since they are green Ron freaks out and burns them and Harry is upset since they were his first gift, ever. Snape saw them and taunted that he must've stolen them from a Slytherin since they were green. Any way, if any of you know the story please review and tell me.

Since we are not allowed to just post random notes like this I will make up something.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Sometimes, being Hadar "Harry" Potter, sucked, especially since he wasn't as "Gryffindor" as they seemed to think. AN: Just some random crap strewn together.

Harry sighed as he walked down one of Hogwarts many halls. Class had just been dismissed and he had to admit he was more than relieved to escape the torment that had to be Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry's lips curled into a cruel sneer at just the thought of the annoying git.

Yes, sneered. Like a bloody Slytherin. Admittedly, Harry knew he was more Slytherin than Gryffindor, the hat even agreed, but it wouldn't look good for them to know his true self. It was better to be underestimated.

So Harry grudgingly decided he would just add Defense to his ever-growing list of studies. So far he had studied ahead in Potions (he was rather good - his mothers genes), Charms, Herbology (he liked to list plants, uses, affects, what potions they were used in and why), Runes, Blood Magic, Dark Arts, and Ritual magic. There was no need to study Astronomy, he had memorized every map he could find. What could he say, he had a photographic memory and liked to put it to use. He was also ridiculously intelligent (must be his mother, and the Black genes from his fathers family). Dragging himself into the library, he plopped into the hidden, shady, area and let his pasty fingers caress the books spines.

"I'm home." He whispered. Closing his eyes briefly, Harry swore he felt the books magic embrace him, welcoming him back. Oh yes, he was home.

He pulled out the book, trailing his fingers over the title.

"Darke Magicke Encyclopedia"

Eye flashing scarlet, he smiled, and dreamily let his thoughts become consumed by the velvety dark.


	2. Soul Magicks by Rowena Ravenclaw

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Yes this will be a multi-chapter fic. A little background in this chapter.

Chapter Two - Darke Childe: A Snake In The Lions Den

Another long ass day, filled with idiotic, bigoted, ignorant Neanderthals was just what Hadar felt that he needed. He had finally made it to his free period, conveniently before lunch, and had slunk into the shadows - not too hard since people avoided him like plague ever since Halloween when /someone/ warned the poor little mudbloods that they were to be killed. Which reminded him of Lockharts latest stupid stunt (known as lesson). He had decided to set loose Cornish Pixies, which happened to be cruel jokesters that would do anything for a laugh, not caring if someone got hurt. Neville, one of his few true friends, almost killed them all after that Granger bitch froze them. Luna had told me earlier that week that Lockhart was a dumbass, but he sure as hell did not think it would be this bad. How desperate must Dumbledore be to hire this idiot?

"Why does the fool even try anymore?" He asked himself exasperatedly as he leaned against a wall, sliding to the floor and tucking his chin to his knees. He rolled his eyes, still grumbling about DADA professors, and the senile old fool known as Albus Dumbledore. Hadar was not stupid, and with his handy ability to remember everything he knew that his father was James Potter, just not biologically. He never found out who was, not yet at least (he planned on brewing a paternity potion soon), but he knew he was someone else's child. He also knew that Lily Marie Evans had been adopted, and through thorough research he had also found out that her real name was Morgana Mordred Le Fay*. Daughter of Illaine Le Fay, and Alwaid Lestrange, who was murdered later on with his brother by aurorors, she was the cousin of Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange.

He had, after head-ache inducing hours of pacing, decided that after 3rd year he would claim his titles given to him by birthright*. After about ten minutes of brooding against the wall, Hadar made way to the library. He flinched slightly when someone brushed by him, their hands just touching. He hated people touching him. Forcing himself to smile slightly and him as he walked to make it appear he was still "scion of the light, Harry freaking Potter" he slipped into the library, nodding to Ms. Pince and giving her a tight smile, making her blush, he headed towards the rune section. The further he walked, the older the books got. He had already read most of the rune books, he was looking for one he hadn't when he stumbled across a rather misplaced book.

"History of Soul Magicks, Myths and Facts," by Rowena Ravenclaw.

Oddly enough, it did not seem to have a library tracking spell on it, or even belong to this library. Smiling to himself, Hadar thought that his day seemed to be looking up as he covertly slipped the book into his bag. Not like anyone will notice it missing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of chapter

After notes:

1 - * I chose Morgana Mordred Le Fay because Illaine, "Lilys" mother, was very caught up in her family history and felt that it would bestow luck, power, grace, and honor to her daughter by naming her after Morgana, and Morgana's own child. Mordred was Morgana's child, also Arthur's illegitimate son. He betrayed King Arthur in battle but ended up being fatally wounded and died. Morgana was a very smart individual but carried hatred to her half-brother, Arthur.

2 - * The titles of Lordship he can claim are: Lord Potter (blood adopted, and cousin, by/to James Charlus Potter), Lord Black (through his father), Lord Le Fay (mother), Lord Igraine (mother), Lord Ravenclaw (through Le Fay, Rowena Ravenclaw in this story is Mordreds granddaughter), Lord Slytherin (though the Blacks), Lord Hufflepuff (adopted father, James Potter), Lord Gryffindor (James Potter), and Lord Peverell (Potter, Black, Le Fay, Igraine)

Once again: Potter, Black, Le Fay, Igraine, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Peverell, and Gryffindor. So he is Hogwarts Heir, Potter, Black, Le Fay, Peverell, and Igraine. Number: 9 Lordship titles.


End file.
